


Recovery Isn’t Linear

by Roryfinn



Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Help, I should really sleep, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Better, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Protective Stephen Strange, Recovery, Stephen Strange is a good mom, everyone is okay, for now, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roryfinn/pseuds/Roryfinn
Summary: “Steph, have you thought about showing them your scars?”“Tony everyone in the tower has seen my hands.”“Not your hands, your arms, your shoulders.”Stephen sighed, “I know what you mean. I don’t know how much of a help that would really be.”Or: Recovery isn’t a straight line
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supremefamily Plus Three [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Recovery Isn’t Linear

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vent fic I apologize if it is terrible

(3 months ago)

”Anthony?”

Tony’s head shot up at that. His Husband only called him that when something was wrong. “Stephen?” He looked up from whatever nonsense he was working on to look at his husband in the eye. Stephen had steady tears streaming down his face. “Oh honey, what’s the matter?”

The younger man threw his arms around the other and buried his head in the crook of his neck. “Rylee cut themself again.”

Tony’s eyes shot wide. “W-wh-“ It clicked, “Thor. They will be okay Steph. I promise. Maybe not now but eventually.”

“I don’t know what to do Anthony. I don’t know how to help. I was a neurosurgeon, not a child psychologist. I don’t know what to do.”

Tony hugged him tighter hoping to provide as much support for him as possible. “Steph, have you thought about showing them your scars?”

“Tony everyone in the tower has seen my hands.”

“Not your hands, your arms, your shoulders.”

Stephen sighed, “I know what you mean. I don’t know how much of a help that would really be.”

“It will give them someone to relate to. Make them not feel so outcasted. You don’t have to just think about it, Stephenie.”

“I know Stark. I know.”

Tony playfully nudged him, “last time I checked, my last name was Strange.”

“Hmm, and last I remembered is you putting up a fight about it and then settling on hyphenation.” Stephen lightly kissed his husband. It was chaste and sweet, one of the least common kisses between the two. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Stephenie. Now, where is the team because it has been so quiet after this morning and I need to know because with my luck, something or someone is broken.”

(Present)

“Mum.”

Stephen heard a faint knock on his door followed by the shy voice of his youngest child. 

“Come in Ry.” Rylee cracked the door and shuffled into the room shyly. “What’s the matter, Ryles?”

“I um- I need to- want to. I um- I-“ Stephen cut them off. 

“Deep breaths Rylee. What’s wrong? Come here.” He patted the mattress and put the book he was reading down. 

“I want to do it again.” 

Stephen looked at them puzzled then the light bulb went off. “Oh. Okay, come here.” Rylee crawled into their mother’s arms. “It’s gonna be okay. Thank you for coming to me and telling me. That was so brave of you.” 

Rylee silently started to cry, desperately trying to hide the tears. 

Stephen thought back on what Tony told him the last time the relapse. “Rylee I want to show you something.” Stephen rolled his sleeve up. “You're not alone Ry. When I was 15 I started I didn’t stop until I was 32 and that was only 4 years ago.”

Rylee stared at the thin white lines that their mother shared with them. 

“For 17 years I self-harmed. It took a lot for me to stop. Your Aunt Christen can second that. I promise you it gets better. You know how I know? I’m living proof that it does.”

“I-“

“Never knew. Well, most don’t and I try to keep it that way so I can eliminate the pity.” Stephen grabbed Rylee’s hands with his shaky ones. “We love you so much. Please do what you did today if something like this ever happens again. Alright?”

“Alright.” Rylee smiled with their eyes and looked up into their mother’s. 

“How about I make us some tea and we watch some tv.”

“That sounds nice. Thank you, mum.”

“How do you want your tea Springs?”

“One sug- if you’re implying that I want my tea iced you’ve officially lost it Mum!”

Stephen’s laughter was heard from the kitchen. 

Rylee mumbled to themself, “Bloody iced tea. Such an abomination. How could one drink it? It’s terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a quotev and will also be posting on there as well. I made a group for this series and if you have any prompts or suggestions you can also reach me there. This is the link:
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/RoarItsRory/groups
> 
> As always comments, kudos and prompts are appreciated!!


End file.
